Last Minutes
by mailmetoheaven
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE ALIENS IN THE SPACESHIP! Hodgins and Brennan are taking there last minutes to discuss unresolved feelings for the ones that love, and think about there lives so far. Bones/Booth Hodgins/Angela


_**SPOILER ALERT FOR THE ALIANS IN THE SPACESHIP**_

You have been warned.

Anyways, I wanted to write this one little thing for when Temperance and Hodgins are in the car and they're last seconds, thinking of people they love. Booth and Brennan slash and Angela and Hodgins slash. Hope you guys like it

I do not own Bones; I really really wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

It was like being a bug, captured in a glass jar. The only problem, the capturer had forgotten to put air holes. I took slow shallow breaths, waiting for the air to run out, trying to make it all last. My mouth was dry, and the air was thick and heavy, bearing down on us, threatening to crush us. Temperance gave a weak smile, her face streaked with tear tracks and dirt. She looked at me, and I did his best to smile back,

"I… always thought… Angela and I… would get married," I wheezed and she nodded,

"You both seemed so… perfect…" I looked at my watch, five minutes left of air. "There is hope…" Temperance said, giving me another weak smile. Her voice didn't sound reassuring, and I was sure she was more trying to convince herself then me.

"Five minutes Brennan…" I said. My brain felt flat, deflated from lack of air, and the pain pulling through my legs. "I can do it…" I said, not for the first time. She shook her head slowly. We'd talked about this, me killing myself to give her more time. She'd insisted that it was all or nothing. If I went she went. I looked at her, trying to read her face. She was a hard person to read, so I gave up,

"Booth… he'll save us…" I said to her, "he will always be the one to save us." She smiled and I could see more tears running down her face "I loved him." She said, as she gave a stifled sob.

"I know," I told her "I can see it in the way you look at him, and he loves you too." We both smiled, our minds saying things our mouths could not. Booth loved her, he'd had for a long time and she loved him, as little as she'd like to admit it. Even as the two had had relations with another, they'd always come back, partners forever. "Four minutes and 16 seconds." We both knew that too, it was out lifeline, our last stretch of life we both had, before we died, like the two boys. Maybe someone would find us, and study us, then end up like we did. A circle that never ended. Maybe the Grave Digger would find an apprentice and they'd dig people into there graves.

"Booth will find us." She said again. We both knew the truth though, as every second passed our chances of anyone saving us would be slimmed down.

"Three minutes." How could time go so inconsistently? Seconds could feel like hours, and then hour could feel like seconds. She looked at me; our chances of living had gone down.

"She loves you too." We both knew again whom we were talking about.

"I know." I said, "Angela and me. You and Booth." I said, trying for another smile. She nodded again. "When we get out-" I began, but she cut in,

"If we get out."

"No," I said, refusing to hear that answer. My eyes flitted to my watch, one minute left. Now our life was coming to seconds. "One minute. For that last minute we should think of the ones we love, and we will die happy people." She nodded and outstretched her hand; I put mine into it and gave it a squeeze. "It was a honor to work with you." I said, and we smiled. Thirty seconds. We both put our head back on our seats and closed our eyes. Twenty seconds. I thought of Angela, of Zack, of Booth and Cam. Ten seconds. I felt my body trembling. Five seconds.

My eyes opened as I heard something outside our car window, it sounded like the crumbling of rock. Three seconds. I could see something there, a hand and Temperance had the car door open and she took the hand, her dirt covered hand grasped in his. She was slowly pulled up and I smiled. One second. She was gone, but there was another hand. This time for me. I grabbed it and was hoisted up, rock dust filling my lungs before light broke my gaze and cold, clean air entered my lungs. My legs seared in pain, but there was nothing else I could have cared about but to take a breath, take as many breathes as I could in this air. Clean, fresh, amazing air. I could see a person, two people. I didn't need to wonder, I knew who they were, Angela was bending over me, and she kissed me, her lips ignoring the grime covering mine. And I knew it was the sweetest thing in the world, even sweeter then the air, flowing around me.


End file.
